gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe
The Gells-Ghe is a Mobile Armor in the series Gundam SEED Destiny. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gells-Ghe shares many similarities with the YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah mobile armor. Like the Zamza-Zah, it is operated by a crew of three and is equipped with a "Schneid Schutz" SX1021 positron reflector shield that can deflect nearly any attack. The mobile armor has an insect-like main body with six retractable legs, and on top of this body is a modified GAT-01 Strike Dagger torso. The armament of the Gells-Ghe consists of a pair of "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS mounted on the main body of the mobile armor, two leg mounted GMA628 beam cannons and a single Mk61 dual 125mm smoothbore cannon, which is mounted on the rear of the mobile armor to defend from attacks from behind. Lastly, the Strike Dagger torso can carry an M7045/F beam rifle in each of his hands. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS :Widely deployed among Earth Alliance mobile weapons and battleships, the Igelstellung CIWS is a rapid fire weapon normally used to shoot down missiles and other nimbler targets. ;*GMA628 Beam Cannon :The Gells-Ghe main weapon. The GMA628 Beam Cannon is comparable to battleship caliber- class beam cannons and are able to either swipe or slag enemy units and support craft; or, to literally cut through most structures or cities. ;*Mk61 Dual 125mm Smoothbore Cannon :A gun based on the smoothbore weapons technology of the Earr Alliance. The technology of this gweapon is quite reliable and dependable, though it does not have the same rate of fire as the beam cannon however the longer barrel could point to greater range and accuracy. ;*"Schneid Schutz" SX1021 Positron Reflector Shield :These positron reflector shields allows the Gells-Ghe to block almost every form of ranged weaponry that an enemy can fire at this massive mobile behemoth. ;*M7045/F Beam Rifle History Another prototype mobile armor created by Adukav Mechano-Industries for the Earth Alliance. The first known Gells-Ghe unit was deployed in CE 73 to protect the Lohengrin Gate fortification in the Gulnahan Ravine, east of Suez. It was instrumental in thwarting ZAFT's first attack on the base, but the second attack, reinforced by the battleship Minerva, was successful when ZGMF-X23S Saviour pilot Athrun Zala disabled the mobile armor, allowing Shinn Asuka in the ZGMF-X56S Impulse to destroy the Lohengrin Gate. Months later, two more Gells-Ghes were also deployed to defend the Daedalus lunar base, with one unit being able to protect the base from a blast from the Minerva's Positron Blaster Cannon. However the two units are also destroyed by the Minerva's mobile suits. The production-type mobile armor TS-MB1B Euclid was based on research done with the Gells-Ghe and Zamza-Zah. Gallery Gells-ghe.png ymag-x7f-flight.jpg|Flight Mode Gells-Ghe.png Trivia * With a humanoid upper torso on a large, spider-like lower body, the Gells-Ghe is greatly resembles the Dispider mirror monster from Kamen Rider Ryuki as well as the Driders of R.A. Salvatore's Forgotten Realms novels. External Links *Gells-Ghe on MAHQ *Gells-Ghe on GundamOfficial